To Catch a Lion
by LeChimera
Summary: With his reputation in shambles, Draco decides that attaching himself to a more promising wizard could further his own ventures. Harry&Draco, be warned - Replacement for Ten Months: eventual mpreg


Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me in any way.

Rating: M for future scenes and dubious content. Be warned!

* * *

 **To Catch A Lion - Prologue**

* * *

With so many from their generation killed during the war, it was no surprise that their circles had shrunken in the following years. However, as Draco watched a delighted Blaise practically drape himself over and around Neville Longbottom with a leering smirk, he felt the irresistible urge to scream and throw a fit to rival those of his youth. Not only was Longbottom an unmistakable moron, he was also a former Gryffindor and Auror who cheerfully taught Herbology at Hogwarts now. He was domestic and plain, in the most extreme ways, and when it came to being opposites, he and Blaise were the textbook definition. Yet, for an entire year Blaise had accomplished something never before attempted within the Zabini family. He had been faithful to one person. To Longbottom of all people! And, if the way he clung to the taller man was any indication, that was not going to change any time soon.

"Draco! There you are!" Pansy's shrill yell could be heard halfway to France. Draco was certain of it.

"What is it, Pansy?" he asked dryly.

"Wow, Dray," she drawled back at him. "Chipper as ever, I see. What has you sulking now?"

"I am not sulking. I merely choose not to mingle with.." A small explosion erupted from the punch bowl, interrupting his sentence. The nearest Weasley, the one that owned that ridiculous shop, simply whistled before slinking away from the table. "I believe that proves my point better than any words ever could."

Pansy shrugged before taking a sip from the amazingly red drink in her hand, seemingly unfazed by the noise and bustle of the rowdy party around them. "Draco, you are going to have to give up on those old traditions in order to survive now. Our parents ruined everything for us. The only way out of that hell is be something we were never meant to be. Look at Blaise for instance!" A perfectly manicured finger pointed absently towards where he was happily snogging a flailing Neville in the center of the room. At that, even Pansy had to wrinkle her nose a bit. "Well, maybe don't look right this second, but Draco, I never remember seeing him so happy."

"Happy? Is that what you see, Pans?" he inquired while averting his eyes from the display. "He's only doing exactly what you're suggesting. He's blending in with the rabble that now control everything. It's the same as when we were marked. We didn't believe in the cause then, and we still don't. He's only pretending. Longbottom has strong connections in the Ministry. Blaise is only benefitting from that."

"Is that really what you think? Being best friends, I would have thought you'd have realized it by now," Pansy sighed.

"Realized what?"

"Blaise indeed found a weak Lion with connections that was desperate for any signs of affections, but somewhere along the way, the act became real. Draco, Blaise isn't pretending. Oh, I'm certain he is still using Longbottom for his own gains, but he also cares about him a great deal. You're blind if you don't see that. In fact, you might want to employ the same tactic if you want to ever succeed again. Our reputations took a bit of damage from the war, no mistaking it, but the Malfoys.. Draco, HE lived in your house and had you plotting to kill-"

"I remember, Pansy!" Draco snapped. He didn't need any reminding of those days. Even now, he could not walk the grounds of his own Manor without experiencing flashbacks. For a time, the place he had always felt safest had become his own personal Hell. "So what do you suggest I do to redeem my good name? Date a Gryffindor? Or perhaps I should set my sights on a sweet, innocent Hufflepuff?"

At his suggestion, Pansy giggled in that fake way she was prone to when she thought something was stupid. "Oh, for Merlin's sake, Draco! No one would believe you were serious about some Hufflepuff. No, but a Gryffindor isn't such a bad idea. Honorable, brave, and loved by everyone these days. It's really not a bad idea. Find yourself an influential Lion that has a pretty remarkable record, and you might actually be liked, too."

"You can't be serious." Just the idea had him shaking his head. While deceiving someone for his own gain wasn't a bad idea, the idea of acting like he was smitten with someone he would undoubtedly hate was sickening.

"I am serious! Oh! Speaking of rewriting our destinies, I think I'm about to rewrite mine with that gorgeous man over there. Try not to support the wall all evening. At least congratulate your best friend." And, with that, Pansy was off to target some unfortunate man.

Draco spent the remainder of the evening thinking over Pansy's advice. It was absurd, but at the same time, as he secretly admired just how different Blaise truly seemed, he wondered if it couldn't work. But, unlike Blaise, he couldn't afford to just randomly pick the first vulnerable Gryffindor that crossed his path. No, he needed someone with a reputation that was so pristine it would rival the laundry list of crimes that was Draco's. They would need to be established and well-known as well as very well-liked by society.

"Draco, what have you done now?"

Pulled away from his forming idea, Draco stared back into Blaise's accusing look. "If I've done anything, you would be the accomplice, so unless you are trying to persecute yourself, I am innocent. Where's your lover gone off to?" It was disturbing how weird it felt to see Blaise with Longbottom now.

"Loo," Blaise answered with a shrug before jerking his head to the left. "Well, Potter must be taking up an old hobby then because he's been glaring holes through you all evening." True to his words, Draco could see Potter over Blaise's left shoulder. They made eye contact before the Golden Boy seemed to flush and turn back to the Weasley girl.

"Why are you smirking? Draco, this isn't like back at school. Just leave him alone." Blaise looked serious. It hit Draco then just how badly his friend did want it to work out with Longbottom if he was advising against the torment of a Gryffindor.

"Don't worry, Blaise. I wouldn't dream of jeopardizing your happiness. Actually, I'm rather curious as to how one catches a Lion," Draco answered before looking back to Potter just in time to see green eyes dart to him before being averted back to the redheaded girl.

Blaise watched his childhood friend for a moment before narrowing his eyes a bit. "Why do I get the impression that I really shouldn't get involved?"

"Probably because I got the idea from Pansy," Draco told him.

* * *

A/N: This is the new story that will replace Ten Months. It will have all of the goodness that I originally planned for Ten Months, but I believe it will be better. Also, this is only the prologue. The first chapter will be out Wednesday or Thursday.


End file.
